


Planned Parenthood

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extreme Underage, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus finds something he’s been looking for for a long time, and of course it had to be Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 270





	Planned Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, and naughty language.

The boy walks into his classroom looking just like his father. He sits beside the youngest Weasley boy and Severus tries to put him out of his mind for the moment. He does the roll and begins teaching their first potions lesson.

Once they’ve started brewing he has the opportunity he’s been waiting for. He hopes it wasn’t just a rumor. He walks slowly towards the boy and casts the spell surreptitiously. Fuck. He almost stumbles in his shock. It _is_ true. He has to have him.

~~~~~~

He waits a few days for the boy to acclimatize. Sends him an anonymous note at breakfast. He sees the boy’s eyes light up as he reads it all the way from the head table. He’s tempted to smile.

~~~~~~

His trap is sprung that very evening. He finds the boy wandering in the hallway he’d told him to look in. The boy is confused by the lack of portraits, he’s here looking for a portrait who’d known his father after all. Everything would be perfect if the boy hadn’t thought to bring the Weasley boy with him. Ah well. He’ll make it work.

The Weasley boy likes quidditch no doubt, same as his brothers. He conjures an illusion of a snitch and watches the boy chase it down the hall and around the corner away from Potter. As soon as he’s alone he acts. Stuns the boy, binds him, layers a disillusionment spell over him. Then he simply floats the boy along behind him as he strides back to his quarters.

He lays the boy on his bed. Considers stripping him with a spell, but no. He’ll take his time and do this properly. He begins with the hideous glasses. Much better. Then he begins slowly removing the boy’s clothing. Reveling in the smooth pale skin as it’s exposed. He runs his fingers along the boy’s chest teasing his nipples and wondering for a moment about the possibility of the boy lactating. He’ll consider it later.

He moves on. Removes the boy’s shoes and socks. Then reaches for the button of the boy’s trousers. Takes a moment to just breathe and appreciate that after all these years searching he finally has what he’s desired at his fingertips. And it’s Potter’s spawn of all people. Then he gently removes the boy’s trousers and pants. He simply looks for a moment. Then he reaches out and ghosts his fingers along the small underdeveloped cock, then drags them lower to the tiny little slit of the boy’s vulva. Fuck. He’s waited so long for this.

The boy is only a child so he’s dryer than he’ll need him to be. He lubes up his fingers and slides one inside. He’s so tight with just one finger inside him. He has no idea how he’s going to fit. But he’s going to. He squeezes another finger in. Begins stretching the boy slowly. Fuck, he can’t wait to be inside him. He removes his fingers and begins stripping out of his own clothes.

Once bare he wakes the boy. He needs to see his expression as he sinks into the boy for the first time. Wants the boy to be panting under him not lying insensate. The boy blinks confusedly. He doesn’t understand how he got here from that hallway. His eyes focus as much as they can without his glasses.

“Professor, what happened? Where are we? Why are we naked?” The boy is scared, but not nearly as much as he should be.

“You are in my quarters, Harry. Because I abducted you.”

“Why?”

He doesn’t reply in words, merely trails his fingers down the boy’s exposed body. The boy jerks away from his touch. He holds the boy down with a hand and tells him to stay still. He reaches between the boy’s legs and sinks two fingers into him. He cries out and begins begging him to stop. He ignores the boy, he’ll learn to like it eventually. Although it might take a few years.

He spreads his fingers apart and slips in a third. Decides three is enough. No point making it too easy on the brat. He slips his fingers out and lines himself up. He watches the boy’s face as he forces the head of his cock inside his tight heat. The boy is distressed and in pain. He sinks further in and the boy shoves at his chest trying to get away. He lays himself over the boy sliding his hands under his back and gripping his shoulders so the boy can’t wriggle away. Breathes into his ear.

“You’re perfect, Harry, and you’re all mine. I wonder if you can get pregnant.”

He thrusts himself deeper still as the boy’s eyes widen at the implication. The boy is clenching so tightly around him he’s not sure he can last. It’s everything he’d hoped it would be. He thrusts deeper and meets resistance. He chuckles quietly at the fact the boy is just too small to take all of him. Ah well, he will when he’s older and for now this is more than enough. He’s so goddamn tight. He waits a moment for the boy to get used to the stretch and then pulls out halfway and thrusts quickly back in. The boy lets out a little huff of air at the sensation.

He stares into the boy’s eyes as he begins fucking him in a gentle rhythm. He wants to fuck the boy into the mattress, but he’ll start out gentle. Later when the boy pisses him off he’ll fuck the boy violently. Batter his cervix with his cock and teach the boy the consequences of bad behavior. For now he’s enjoying the soft gasps he’s eliciting from the boy. The tiny whimpers.

“Do you like that, Harry?”

The boy won’t admit it but he can see the unwilling pleasure in his eyes. He ruts into him and watches the boy’s eyes flutter closed. He begins thrusting faster while being careful not to batter the boy’s cervix. The boy moans quietly and he reaches down and begins stroking the boy’s small cock. The boy arches his back and grips his arms tightly in response.

“Professor!”

He leans in close and whispers into the boy’s mouth.

“Do you like that, Harry? Or would you like me to stop?”

“Don’t stop. I like it, I do. Don’t stop.”

He presses forward a fraction and kisses the boy. Pulls back and watches as the boy is driven over the edge into what may be his first orgasm. The boy clenches impossibly tight around him and he follows him over the edge. Spilling his seed into him and wondering if the boy will one day be able to carry his child. He certainly hopes so.

He pulls out and lays beside the boy. Trails his fingers down the boy’s body. He’s surprised when the boy speaks.

“That was amazing. Do you really think I might be able to get pregnant?”

He blinks shocked and aroused when the boy rubs his hand over his own stomach. He seems delighted by the idea.

“Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

He stares at the impossible, wonderful, boy. Picks up his wand.

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

The spell is positive. The boy isn’t there yet, but soon. He tells him this and Harry looks so joyous at the idea that he changes his plans. He had planned to tie the boy to him against his will but now.

“I care for you, Harry, and I’d like for you to be mine. Would you like that?”

Harry scrutinizes him for a long moment and then nods decisively. Perfect.

“Alright, but this will have to be our little secret, for now. I’ll have to treat you badly in public so no one suspects. Understand?”

The boy looks a bit sad about it, but he nods slowly. He begins going over his plan, he has the necklace that will protect the boy from legilimency, it wouldn’t do for Albus to see _this_ in the boy’s mind. He’ll need to add something for protection from love potions, he’ll not have anyone taking what’s his. He’ll also need to practice his contraceptive charms, it wouldn’t do for the boy to get pregnant before the age of consent.

“Sir, if we’re going to keep this a secret I should probably get back to Ron.”

He looks down at the boy, drinking in the sight of him. He leans down and kisses him again.

“Not quite yet, Harry.”

He spreads the boy’s legs and begins lapping at his beautiful pussy. He lets the boy go only after he’s driven him, gasping and moaning, over the edge again.


End file.
